Sospechas
by LukaLukaFever
Summary: Rei Ayanami, la chica solitaria que no habla con nadien al parecer tiene un vinculo con el padre de shinji pero sera cierto o solo una exageracion de Shinji?. ShinjixRei


**Esto es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio de la nada, perdon por las faltas ortograficas espero y la disfruten.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Nota: La historia en este chapter es narrada por Shinji.  
**

* * *

Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari, ya han pasado varios mes desde que fui elegido para pilotear el Evangelion 01, a decir verdad no me gusta mucho la idea de hacerlo pero e decidido que no volvería a huir asi que aquí me tienen, montando esta cosa para proteger a la humanidad de unas criaturas llamadas ángeles que nos han estado invadiendo.

A pesar de las cosas que tengo que hacer en NERV tengo las responsabilidades que cualquier adolescente normal tiene, asistir a la escuela.

No soy muy bueno en mis estudios y no pienso culpar a mi trabajo de piloto es solo que soy un poco distraído pero ay alguien en mi clase que obtiene muy buenas notas a pesar de que ella tambien al igual que yo es piloto de un Evangelion, su nombre es Rei Ayanami, una chica de pelo azul que al parecer no le gusta interactuar con nadie mas y aparta a los que se acerquen a ella, es solitaria al igual que yo.

Tal vez tenga miedo de ser rechazada por se diferente, por ser piloto de una cosa tan extraña como el Evangelion, yo me sentía de la misma manera el primer día que entre a esta aula, pensé que no seria aceptado pero al final todos me trataron bien, incluso Toji quien me golpeo el primer día pero despues resultamos ser muy buenos amigos.

El timbre sonó anunciando la hora de comer pero esta vez me sentí algo obligado a rechazar la invitación de mis amigos y decidí ir a comer junto a Rei.

Ella se encontraba sentada en un pupitre que estaba al final del salo, era un lugar perfecto para estar aislada de el resto de los alumnos.

Me aproxime a donde estaba y con una sonrisa le dije - Como estas Rei- pero todo era como las veces anteriores, ella nunca me contestaba pero aprendí algo en mis intentos, aprendí que ella reaccionaba cuando decía algo sobre mi padre.

Tome otro pupitre y lo acerque para sentarme al lado de Rei.

-Dime Rei, que significa mi padre para ti?-

Al escuchar la pregunta ella voltio rapidamente su mirada hacia mi.

-Que significa?- pregunto con ese tono frío que la caracteriza.

-Si me refiero a que siempre que te veo con el pareces estar feliz-

Se quedo mirándome fijamente unos segundos pero no dijo nada.

-Es divertido estar a su lado- Pregunte mientras comenzaba a desenvolver el almuerzo que Misato habia hecho para mi.

-Divertido?-

-Si. Ya sabes eso que sientes cuando estas con alguien que te agrada-

Pero antes de que Rei dijera algo mas, Asuka quien estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros estaba escuchando la conversación e intervino.

-Shinji no seas estupido, sabes muy bien que la niña modelo no tiene sentimientos, es una muñeca fría sin emociones-

-Asuka basta- dije un poco irritado pero al parecer a Rei no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo las palabras de Asuka

-Porfavor Shinji no la protejas, ya tiene a tu padre de su lado y no pienso dejar que se lleve mas personas para que la alaben a ella como lo hace tu querido padre que al parecer quiere mas a la niña modelo que a ti famoso tercer elegido-

-Callate Asuka- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

El salón entero se quedo silencio, todos nos observaban.

-Ya dejen sus peleas matrimoniales quieren, Asuka, Shinji- Dijo Toji mientras reía pero al parecer no habia notado que esto se estaba poniendo serio.

Rei se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la salida pero se topo con Asuka quien estaba bloqueando la puerta.

-Al parecer si tienes sentimientos, acaso los e dañado niña mo..-

Pero antes de que Asuka terminara la oracion fue bofeteada por Ayanami, era algo que no podía creer, claro ya me habia golpeado una vez pero nada comparado con esto, Asuka fue a dar al suelo de tan fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-Como te atreves a golpearme! Shinji di algo animal-

La verdad no sabia que decir, estaba algo sorprendido, esto comprobó mi teoría, ahí algo entre ella y mi padre.

-Shinji! No te quedes ahí y ayúdame!-

Despues de ese incidente yo y Asuka nos dirigimos a la casa de la señorita Misato.

-Es una engreída-

-En verdad no esperaba esa reacción de su parte-

-Es obvio querido, al parecer tiene algo con tu padre, tal vez sean amantes-

Amantes? No eso no puede ser, es imposible.

Al llegar a la casa le pedí a Asuka que no dijera nada de esto a Misato, despues fui a tomar un baño y me encerré en mi cuarto, no tenia apetito, las palabras que Asuka dijo aun estaban en mi mente, podría ser posible eso? Que Ayanami estuviera en una relación sentimental con mi padre?.

Tonterías, solo una tonta como Asuka pensaría en cosas como esas ya que al pareceré a ella le gustan hombres mayores.

Tome mis auriculares para poder relajarme y olvidar todo eso ya el dia de mañana se realzarán pruebas de sincronización con los Evas. Estaba por quedarme dormido cuando escuche que se abrio la puerta de mi habitacion, cerré mis ojos y pause la música pero no escuche nada, pasaron algunos minutos y aun no se escuchaban pasos ni nada que indicara que alguien habia entrado a mi habitacion asi que abrí lentamente mis ojos y lo primero que veo es el rostro de Ayanami.

Me exalte, mi corazon se acelero, rapidamente me cubrí con las mantas, despues de unos segundos se encendió la luz de mi habitacion.

-Has perdido el juicio famoso héroe?- Pregunto Asuka quien estaba de pie al lado de el apagador

-P-pero que haces aquí Asuka?- dije entre suspiros

-Quería hablar sobre lo de Rei pero al parecer estabas dormido asi que me recosté a tu lado esperando a que despertaras-

-Eras tu?- pregunte con un poco de asombro

-Si claro que era yo imbecil-

-Pero vi el rostro de Rei- dije en voz baja

Asuka alcanzo a escuchar lo que dije y me levanto por la camisa.

-No te atrevas a confundir mi bello rostro con el de esa muñeca insensible-

-No claro que no -

-Al parecer te has vuelto uno de ellos asi que me retiro, te dejo solo para que hagas cosas pensando en Rei-

-Pero que dices?-

-Calla! Y buenas noches-

Era normal en Asuka estar asi de enfadada pero eso no me preocupaba, lo que en verdad me preocupada era que en verdad era el rostro de Ayanami, estoy seguro de que era su rostro.

Olvidando eso tome de nuevo mi reproductor para asi poder olvidar todo esto y estar listo para la prueba de mañana la cual me tiene muy nervioso no por el entrenamiento en si sino por la idea de ver a Rei Ayanami.


End file.
